Bubblegum!
by Jinzouningen
Summary: Sequel to: Demyx Has A Cold. This threat: Bubblegum. Demyx loves it. Anyone who tries to get him to spit it out gets gum in their hair! Warning: In later chapters, Demyx gets bubblegum withdraw!
1. Intro

AN:  
JK: OKAY! IT'S BUBBLEGUM TIME! Okay, Demyx is obsessed with bubblegum, and well, read to find out!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

> > > > > > >

Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran outside to the bailey and jumped over the ledge to the place where the second Demyx fight took place and was surprised to see every member of Organization XIII standing there.

"Hello, Sora…" Xemnas said. "Fancy meeting you here…"

_"It's like I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back."_ Demyx sang to the song he was listening to on his mp3 player. _"It's like a/whirlwind in side of my head."_ Axel put his hands over his ears. _"It's like I/can't stop what I'm hearin' within…"_

"Demyx!" Xemnas snapped. "Stop singing!"

_"It's like the face inside is right-"_

"DEMYX!" Everyone yelled, trying to get the musician's attention.

_"BENEATH MY SKIIIIN!"_ Demyx took the headphones out. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Stop. Singing." Xigbar growled. Demyx blew a bubble.

"No." He put the headphones back in and started singing, surprisingly sounding like the guy who sang it. _"The suuuuun goes doooowwwn…I feel the light betray meee…"_ Sora gaped._ "It's like_ _I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back…"_ Demyx blew another bubble, then turned his music off. Xemnas walked over and held his hand out.

"Spit it out, Demyx." He demanded. Demyx sighed and spat the gum out into the Superior's hand. "Good." Demyx put another piece in when Xemnas turned around. "I mean it, Demyx!" Demyx spat the gum out into his own hand, walked over to Xemnas and slipped the gum in his hair, spreading it out so that the Superior would have a hard time getting it out, even with peanut butter. "AAGH!" Demyx took off running and laughing when Xemnas made a motion to grab him. "DEMYX!" Xemnas yelled, running after him. Everyone else just stared.

"This better not be like trying to get him to take his medicine…"

AN:  
JK: RANDOM! I love bubblegum…Ah, yes. Peanut butter WILL get gum out of your hair. Demyx was singing _Papercut_ by Linkin Park. I read the lyrics book. That's how they put it. I mean the '_It's like_ _I'm/paranoid lookin' over my back'._ Bye!


	2. Roxas

AN:  
JK: Ahh…the nightmare begins! This will last longer than Demyx Has A Cold. The story is set up so that Demyx tortures everyone from Roxas to Xemnas in the order of their number, with…(Drum roll sounds) BUBBLEGUM! Duh! Why'd you think this was called Bubblegum?  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

> > > > > >

"Demyx…?"

"Yo!"

"Superior hates it when you chew gum…" Demyx looked up from his magazine. Roxas twitched nervously. "I-I mean…"

"Are…you suggesting that I, I don't know, spit it out?" Roxas flinched. Telling Demyx to spit gum out was like telling Xemnas what to do. But to Roxas's surprise, the older teen spat the gum into his hand. Roxas sighed.

"Thank- GAHH!" Roxas screamed when Demyx slipped his hand, which still had gum in it mind you, into the younger Nobody's hair, spreading it all out. "AXEL! Help! Get the peanut butter!" Roxas screamed , running down the hallway. Demyx started laughing his ass off and fell off the couch. Sighing, he got back up and put another piece of gum in his mouth.

"Ahh… That's better…" Demyx leaned his head back, into a very angry Axel. "Agh! Axel! Wh-What-"

"Demyx, care to explain this?" The redhead asked, pointing at his best friend.

"Ummm…how 'bout…no?" The musician answered, preparing to run. Axel summoned his chakrams.

"You. Are. So. Dead." He snarled.

"Shit…!" Demyx screamed, running down the hallway with both Axel and Roxas running after him. "CRAAAAP!" Vexen jumped a foot when Demyx ran into his room, jumped on him, and buried his face into his chest.

"Get. Off. Me." Vexen said dangerously.

"No." Demyx said, muffled by Vexen's cloak. "You know…you smell like mints…" Just then, Axel and Roxas ran in.

"Demyx! No fair!" Axel whined. "No going to Vexen! You know I can't stand him!"

"Excuse me!" The older Nobody yelled. Demyx looked up from Vexen's chest and smirked.

(Okay, time to act cute…) The musician thought. "Nii-San…" He whimpered, addressing Vexen and hugging him tighter. "I was just minding my- OMPH!"

"Tell me another one." Vexen answered, pushing the musician off him. "Now, what happened?" When Axel finished, Vexen had made up his mind to do something that Kitchi (( JK: For those of you that don't know, I'm Kitchi and I will appear later.)) hates sitting through. "Demyx- Wait. He's gone!" Axel and Roxas jumped up.

"Damn… I was looking forward to watching Demyx smash his head on something as Vexen lectured him…" Axel muttered.

"WHAT?"

"Heh…nothing…"

> > > > > >

AN:  
JK: NO SLASH! Demyx was trying to win Vexen's favor. I hate lectures…


	3. Larxene

AN:  
JK: I'M BACK BABY! Mwahahahaha! Ah, sorry.

Demyx: O.o

JK: Who asked you? Ah, yes. Arue, thanks for your concern. I feel so happy! My cold's gone. (Hands cookie)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

> > > > > >

Larxene flinched. She hated it when Demyx cracked his gum. Hell, she hated gum altogether.

"Demyx, stop." She hissed. "Spit your gum out!" She was just trying to find a mop to clean up the mess she made in the kitchen, but when she opened the door to the broom closet, Demyx fell out.

"Thanks, Larxy." He said, holding out a piece of gum. "You want? It's Trident. Sugar-free, and helps to keep your teeth white."

"I'd rather die." Larxene said, oblivious to her new pet name. "Wait, WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Larxy."

"…" Larxene's lower eyelid twitched. "Demyx, what were you doing in a broom closet?" Demyx cracked his gum again.

"RoxastoldmetospitmygumoutandIputitinhishairandhegotAxelandAxelgotmadandtheychasedmedownthehallandnowVexen'sgonnalecturethehelloutamesoIranandhidinthiscloset!" He said, all in one breath.

"I couldn't understand a word you just said."

"Okay, Roxas told me to spit my gum out and I put it in his hair and he got Axel and Axel got mad and they chased me down the hall and now Vexen's gonna lecture the hell outa me so I ran and hid in this closet." He said, much calmer. "Oh, shit! They're right down the hall!"

Larexene looked down the hall and saw Roxas, Axel, and Vexen trying to find Demyx.

"HE'S RIGHT HERE!" Larxene yelled. "HE'S, OH GOD!" Demyx slipped the gum he was chewing into her hair and ran down the hallway. Vexen walked over.

"You need me to get the peanut butter?" He asked. "If you don't, I'll be in my room waiting for you to catch him."

"What? Vexen!"

"I'm not built for running!" The scientist snapped, walking back to his room. Axel sighed and walked back to his own room.

"He'll burst into one of our rooms eventually…" Axel sighed. Larxene walked into the kitchen to get the peanut butter.

"I really hate him…" She muttered. "I hate him and chewing gum."

"GUM OR BUBBLEGUM!" Demyx yelled, running past her and slipping more gum in her hair.

"Damn you, Demyx!"

> > > > > >

AN:  
JK: Larxene's down, and Marluxia's coming down next! Ah, yes. If you review, I'll give you a cookie or something.


	4. Marluxia

AN:  
JK: WOO! Marluxia's goin' down! No one will really notice the gum in his hair, though. That's why Demyx is gonna use BLUE bubblegum. Heh…bye bye, Marly-Chan's hair, hello peanut butter… Ah, yes. Everyone who reveiwed, you earned this. (Hands everyone who reveiwed a cookie.)  
Disclaimer: Still owning nothing except Kitchi.

> > > > >

Demyx put a piece of blue gum in his mouth.

"OW! Sour!" He exclaimed. "I like sour…"

"GANGWAY!" A girl wearing the Organization uniform but Demyx had never seen tackled him. "Woo… Sorry. Petal Boy's trying to kill me." She jumped up and sped down the hall. Marluxia ran after her, but Demyx clothes-lined him. Marluxia got up and held his nose, which was bleeding furiously.

"Damn…KITCHI! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL KILL YOU FOR MESSING WITH MY GARDEN!" Kitchi stuck her tongue out and ducked behind another door.

"Kitchi?" Demyx asked.

"New girl. She still has a heart!" Marluxia huffed. "Superior only wants her power over midnight…"

"MIDNIGHT!" The room got dark and Marluxia was hit with random shooting stars. Demyx fell over laughing his ass off. Marluxia got up.

"I hate her." Marluxia snarled. Demyx cracked his gum.

"Demyx, are you chewing gum?" Petal Boy asked.

"Yes."

"Spit. It. Out."

"Okay, Marly-Chan." Demyx said, slipping the gum into Marluxia's hair.

"AGH!" Marluxia ran into the kitchen.

"People here don't like gum huh…" Kitchi commented, walking over to the scene. "Wow…"

"Actually, only Xemnas hates it."

"Oh." Kitchi leaned back in thought. "I like gum. I love it actually. Oops! Later!" Kitchi high-tailed it outa there when Marluxia came back, swinging his scythe furiously.

"What a weird girl…" Demyx said to no one in particular, putting another piece of gum in his mouth and walking away.

> > > > > >

AN:  
JK: I made my appearance! If you clothes-line someone, it means you put your arm out, they smash into it, and fall on their backs on the floor.


	5. Luxord

AN:  
JK: Luxord, you're goin' DOWN! WITH BUBBLEGUM!

Neko: WOO!

JK: Meet my lovely assistant and best friend, NEKO!

Neko: I'm on SUGAR! And proud of it!

JK: Okay. Whatever.

Disclaimer: Still owning nothing over here! Okay, I own Kitchi. JM owns Mii. Neko owns…well…Neko…

> > > > >

Luxord flinched. Demyx had to sit next to him during meetings, but he didn't have to chew gum.

(If he blows one more bubble…I swear to God I'll kill him!) He thought. He looked at Kitchi, who was fiddling around with a cell phone. (And HER! She comes out of nowhere, still has a heart, and falls head-over-heals with DEMYX of all people!) He shot her a dirty look. She saw it and returned it with a snarl. Luxord shot the Death Glare this time. She rolled her eyes and raised her hand.

"Yes, Kitchi?"

"Superior, why am I here?"

"Pardon? Last I checked-"

"I'm not a Nobody."

"Yeah." Demyx cut in. "She's the 'ghost member'. We're still Organization XIII." Luxord jabbed him with a pen. "Ow!"

"Shut up." Luxord hissed. Demyx blew a bubble. "THAT'S IT! I CAN'T SIT HERE FOR A DAMNED HOUR WITH HIM BLOWING BUBBLES IN MY FACE!"

"Would you rather it be in your hair?"

"You do that and I'll-"

"Both of you, shut up!" Xemnas snapped. "I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

"Umm…what were we talking about?" The now-oblivious brunette asked.

"Good God, girl!" Xemnas said, smacking his forehead with the palm of his hand. Demyx laughed.

"Superior?" Luxord asked.

"Now what?"

"Permission to get the peanut butter."

"Why?"

"Well, gum is in my hair and it's also holding my cards together due to a certain musician sitting next to me."

"Ugh. Granted." The Superior sighed. "Demyx, you're staying afterwards. I need to talk to you about this problem."

"Oh, sorry. I promised Kitchi I'd teach her how to play a sitar and/or guitar."

"And in return, I'd teach him how to play the flute and/or piano." Kitchi answered, not looking up from her cell phone. "Okay, Ixi-Nii. I have your number on my phonebook. I also have it set up so every time you call, it goes..." Kitchi pressed a button on her phone.

_"Hey Mr. Wonderful, Oh you're so incredible…"_ The phone sang.

"Oh, that's cute!" Larxene commented. Axel rolled his eyes.

"I don't care. Demyx, you're staying." Xemnas said, paying no attention to the disruption.

"Damn…"

_"Na na na na na na na na na na na..…"_ Kitchi sang. _"He's my best friend, best of all best friends_ _Do you have a best friend too?"_ Kitchi looked up at Larxene. "Does that make a better ringtone, Onee-Chan?"

"Hmm…"

"COULD WE STOP TALKING ABOUT RINGTONES?"

"No."

"Ugh."

-Much later-

Luxord walked through the living room and was pelted with bubble gum.

"AAAAGH!" He screamed, running back into the kitchen.

"WOO!" Kitchi glomped Demyx. "It worked!" She took a breath _"You're my best friends, best of all best friends."_

"Oh, God…" Neko and Mii commented.

"I was talking about all of you."

"Oh."

"LUXORD! HE'S BACK! RUN! RUN AWAY!" Demyx screamed, pointing down the hall to where Luxord was standing.

"SHIT!" Mii, Neko, and Kitchi screamed. Thet all ran down the hall after Demyx.

AN:  
JK: Wow…this was long. Ah, well. The songs were _Mr. Wonderful_ from DDR, and _Best Friends_ by Toybox. Ixi-Nii means 'Big Brother Demyx'.Ixi is pronounced with a long I at the back and short**I **in the front. Not that damn Neopet. Sorry. Had bad experiences with Neopets.Onee-Chan means 'Big Sister'. Bye, now!


	6. Axel

AN:  
JK: Okay. I'm back! Bye, bye Axel's hair. GREEN gum this time.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, blah, blah, blah, oh, you know the routine. Well, I own Kitchi and Sotto owns herself and Jerry the Stick.

> > > > > >

Axel was in his room reading when Demyx burst in and…HUGGED him.

"Axey! I luuuv you…" Demyx said, snuggling up against the terrified pyro.

"Wh-What?"

"Gotcha!" The not-drunk-or-on-crack musician said, slipping green gum into Axel's hair.

"ARGH!" Axel screamed, pushing Demyx off his lap.

"REVENGE!" Demyx yelled after him.

-Later-

Axel walked down the hallway still fuming.

"I swear, when I get my hands on him I'll…wait, no! Now I'm talking to myself like he does!" Axel said to no one in particular.

"There's nothing wrong with talking to yourself. I do it all the time."

"What? Who's there?"

"Heh…" Axel glanced behind him a saw a brunette standing upside-down on the ceiling.

"AAAGH! Kitchi!" Axel screamed. "What the hell are you doing?" The younger musician laughed.

"Just walking around, I guess. Don't tell Xigbar, but I stepped in mud outside and tracked it in his training hall. On the ceiling mind you."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Xigbar yelled, overhearing what the conversation was about.

"AAAAHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME WITH THOSE! I'M CALLING THE COPS!" Kitchi screamed, running down the hall ceiling with Xigbar running after her with his guns. "I'm warning you, buddy! I know how to snipe!"

"Wow…" Demyx said, climbing out of the broom closet that Xigbar just tried locking him in. "She's in it. Oh, wait!" Xigbar suddenly came running back.

"Run! She DOES know how to snipe!" He called.

"Hey! Come back! This is fun!" Kitchi said, running after him and firing bullets. "Hi, Ixi-Nii. Guten tag, Axel." She said to the hyper musician and confused pyro while still chasing Xigbar. "Aww…c'mon…run, dammit, run!"

"Um, hi?" Axel answered. Demyx cracked his gum. Axel sighed. "Spit it out…" Demyx made a face, but obeyed. "Throw it- OH GOD!" Demyx slipped the gum, still green mind you, into Axel's hair. Demyx ran down the hall into Xemnas.

"Demyx, are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"That depends. If you thought that I was running from someone, you'd be wrong. If you thought I was running into the living room because I'm going to miss_ MASH_ if I don't hurry, you'd be right. Bye!"

"Huh? Wait! DEMYX!"

"Wha…? Oh, God! I'll miss _MASH_! Here, Xigbar. Truce for now." Kitchi tossed the guns at Xigbar and ran after Demyx. In the living room, Sotto was waiting with popcorn.

"Hey! I thought I'd have to hunt you down and beat you with Jerry! C'mon, it's the first episode of the fourth season!" She said, hugging Jerry the Stick. Demyx sat down on the couch and Kitchi jumped in his lap.

"Dem-"

"Shut up!"

"But-"

_"Through early morning fog I see, visions of the things to be…"_ The trio sang along to the theme song._ "The pains that are withheld for me…I realize that I can see…that suicide is painless, it brings on many changes…and I can take or leave it if I please…"_

"Suicide is the only way out of what I'm about to do to you…" Axel snarled. Sotto jumped up and mercilessly beat Axel with Jerry.

"Sotto! The show's back!"

"Oh!"

"Ouch…"

AN:  
JK: Sotto wanted to do that. I have nothing against Axel, but when he threatens to hurt Demyx it's personal! I'm really good at sniping in Unreal Tournament, and I play some instruments so that's why I referred to myself as the younger musician. Heh…I shot Xigbar… The theme song to _MASH_ is actually _Suicide is Painless_. Next victim will be SAIX!


	7. Saix

AN:  
JK: Y'know…Saix is the only person whose chapter number matches his number in the Organization… Ah, yes…I got this idea because, well, I like gum! You know what? I'm getting tired of saying the disclaimer, so I'll say it in GERMAN!

Disclaimer: I nichts besitzen. (Note: When translated, this actually says I nothing possess, but you get the point.). Well, I own Kitchi.

Saix stormed down the hall. Demyx had hidden from him after drenching him with ice-cold water and wreaking his room in the process. Now the musician was going to pay HELL.

"Demyx…" He called, on the brink of going Berserk. "Demyx, where are you?" He walked to Kitchi's room and found the door unlocked. (If he's anywhere, he's most likely in here.) Saix opened the door and found Kitchi with a karaoke machine singing with Demyx watching on her bed.

_"Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly. Green, black and blue, Make the colors in the sky. Ay, ay, ay, I'm your little butterfly_. _Green, black and blue, Make the colors in the sky."_ Kitchi was singing._"Ay, iyaiyai, ay, iyaiyai, a-a-a iyaiyai, where's my samurai?"_

"Right here!" Demyx answered. Saix felt his lower eyelid twitching.

(Why that- This is a GIRL'S room! You don't just- Wait, I walked in without knocking. What does that make me?) He thought.

"Hi! Did you just walk in Sai-Nii?" Kitchi asked.

(That's odd…she doesn't care…)

"Hey, why don't you stick around! We're singing _California Dreamin'_ next!"

"I'd sooner die…speaking of dying…" Saix went Berserk.

"Scheiße…!" Kitchi cursed.

"Run! Run away!"

"He's blocking the door!"

"What did you say earlier?'

"Scheiße. It's German for 'shit'."

"Okay…Scheiße!" Demyx said. Saix was in no mood for a German swear feast.

"Shut up!"

"Demyx!" Kitchi yelled, avoiding an attack from the now-Berserk Saix. "Do something!"

"R-Right!" Demyx jumped off the bed and slipped his gum through the Berserker's hair.

"DAMMIT! NOT AGAIN!" Saix screamed, running to the kitchen.

"L-Let's get-"

"Out of here…"

"Before-"

"He comes back…"

"Kit?"

"Yes?"

"Stop finishing my-"

"Sentences."

"Hey! Will you-"

"Stop? No."

"Argggh! Kitchi! You're-"

"Starting to annoy me."

"I-"

"Give up."

"Never-"

"Mind."

"Can you really-"

"Go on like this? Yes. I followed Xigbar around yesterday finishing his sentences."

"What-"

"Happened? I hid in a broom closet."

"You know…that's really-"

"Annoying. I know. Damn! Saix!"

"Uh-oh!"

"I'll kill you!"

AN:  
JK: Boy, I love finishing people's sentences…Zexion is next! Ah, yes. If Saix is OOC, I'm sorry. The song that I was singing is _Butterfly_ from DDR. The only reason Kitchi said "Starting to annoy me."is because she was finishing his sentences perfectly. Sai-Nii...Heh...Saix is a holy mountain. Later!


	8. Zexion

AN:  
JK: Good God! What have I dragged myself into? Poor Zexion…  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…

> > > > >

Zexion jumped 50 feet when Demyx ran into his room without warning and hugged him.

"Hi, Zexy!"

"If I'm correct, your little follower/fan girl will jump in here too, right?"

"Wrong. She's…erm…how do I put this…? She's helping Xigbar."

"With what?"

"…I don't know…"

-Meanwhile-

"That's- I- AGH!" Kitchi yelled. "That's not right! You're supposed to shoot the heartless! Not me! I'm just showing you where to attack! Can you even hear me? Of course you can…I'M YELLING IN YOUR EAR!"

"I know…" Xigbar muttered, adjusting the headset microphone he was using. "You're just fun to shoot."

"Oooh! You son of a...! You wait!" Kitchi pulled out her faithful sniper rifle, nicknamed 'Old Reliable', and fired. "I call an all-out sniper duel!"

"You're on."

-Back In Zexion's Room-

"Oh. That poor girl."

"You think? Hey, what're you reading?"

"Dean Koontz. He's a good horrorwriter."

"Soo…that means you've finished 'The Book That Gives People Clownphobia'?" Zexion flinched in remembrance and terror.

"Demyx, it's called _Steven King's IT _, and you can put it FAR back on the shelf...or destroy it. I don't care..."

"YAY!" Zexion rolled his eyes. Demyx sat there for a few minuets ripping the book to shreds.

"Aren't you done?"

"No." Demyx sighed. "Hey, Zexion?"

"Yes?"

"Any idea where Kitchi is?"

"Umm…"

"Never mind." Demyx sighed again and cracked his gum.

"Demyx? Why do you insist on chewing gum? It only gets you in trouble. Just spit it out and-OH, HOLY-" Zexion jumped up and ran into the kitchen, to remove the gum that was now stuck deep in his hair.

"Now, to get to work…" Demyx snickered, gluing the pages of Zexion's book together with gum.

-Later-

Zexion was walking out of the kitchen when he decided to stop by the training hall to see what was going on.

"Good God…" He breathed. Kitchi had half her cloak and her shirt blown off at the stomach, making abelly shirt, along with various other parts of her clothing ((JK: But nothing reveling, not her underpants or anything else, for all you perverts' info)). Xigbar had his entire top and one of his boots blown off.

"Do…you…give up…little girl?" Xigbar panted.

"Not…a…chance…" Kitchi answered, hurling Old Reliable at Xigbar's head. It connected, knocking him out. "That's…why…I…I named it…Old Reliable…"

"Good God! You need medical attention!"

"You need peanut butter." Demyx said, sneaking up on the unsuspecting Zexion and slipping more gum in his hair.

"NOT AGAIN!" Zexion screamed, running into the kitchen. Demyx pulled Kitchi, who had enough time to recover Old Reliable, away.

"C'mon! We have to get you out of here before Xigbar wakes up!"

"Right…" Both stared at each other for a second.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Demyx asked.

"You know it…"

"KARAOKE TIME!" Both screamed.

> > > > >

AN:  
JK: Take that, Xigbar! Man, I hate him…You know…this chapter was a little more centered on me blasting Xigbar to Kingdom Hearts…Ah, well! Ah, yes. I highly sugest that you DO NOT rip the book _Steven King's IT _to pieces...I want to read it...


	9. Lexaeus

AN:

JK: Okay. Time to torture Lexaeus!

Demyx: WOO! XD

JK: Umm…yeah. Stick to sugarless gum, number nine.

Demyx: NO!

JK: Whatever. Ah, yes. Sorry about the length and delay. I had writer's block T.T

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Kitchi. Sotto owns herself and Jerry the Stick.

Jerry the Stick: Hey! I'm my own person!

Sotto: He speaks!

Demyx and JK: O.o

> > > > > >

"KITCHI!" Lexaeus roared, chasing the laughing 13-year-old girl down the hall.

"You'll pay for treating Jerry The Stick with such insolence!" Sotto screamed. Kitchi laughed harder. Lexaeus had been acting like he had a stick up his ass all afternoon, so Kitchi decided to give him a stick up the ass, literally!

"Demyx!" Kitchi screamed during her laughing fits. "Help!" Demyx and Zexion were trying to get Zexion's book unstuck when they heard that.

"Oh, man…" Demyx muttered when they saw Kitchi getting chased by Lexaeus, who was wielding his tomahawk dangerously, and Sotto, who was wielding Jerry The Stick dangerously.

"Well?" Zexion asked.

"Oh, yeah." Demyx said, running up next to Lexaeus and slipping gum in his hair.

"Agh!" He screamed, running into the kitchen.

"Sotto!" Kitchi yelled, since she was now cornered. "I'm sorry!"

"Face the wrath of Jerry The Stick!" Sotto yelled.

"Actually," Jerry The Stick said, making everyone freeze. "I kinda liked it…"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Everyone screamed, running down the hallway.

"What?" Jerry asked.

> > > > > >

AN:

JK: Sorry. I couldn't come up with a good enough chapter.

Sotto: And I helped! XD

JK: O.o Okay. I hope to update soon!


	10. Vexen

AN:  
JK: I'm BACK! Whoot! Alright. I apologize for the perverted stick. SOTTO CAME UP WITH THAT!

Sotto: Well, you're a chapter short for giving me credit…

JK: Hmph. Sorry.

Sotto: What the (Bleep) kind of apology was that? You spat that at me you inferior stooge!

JK: Agh! Sotto! I nearly missed the censer button!

Sotto and JK: (Get into ridiculous sissy fight)

Disclaimer:

Axel: JK owns nothing and never will. Got it memorized?

> > > > > >

Vexen was lying on his bed reading a ridiculously tough book when Demyx walked in quietly. The Melodious Nocturne tiptoed over to Vexen's bed and took a deep breath.

"HEEEEEEY, VEXY!" He screamed. Vexen jumped 50 feet in the air.

"Why, you insolent…blah, blah, blah, sneaking up on me, blah, blah, blah, in so much trouble, blah, blah, blahdy, blah, blah…"

-Two Hours Later-

"And ANOTHER thing!"

"No! I'm sorry! Just SHUT UP!"

"WHAT? What did you just say? You insolent brat! No one respects their elders these days, and when I was a boy-"

"And…how many centuries ago was that?" Demyx asked, opening a can of _Dr. Pepper_ he had gotten out of heaven knows where.

"WHAT?" Vexen screamed.

"Oh, God!" Demyx pulled out his trusty gum and put it in his mouth.

"Don't you DARE, young man…" Vexen began. Too late. Demyx pulled the gum right back out and slipped it in Vexen's hair.

"DEMYX!" Vexen screamed, running to the kitchen. Demyx took a sip of the _Dr. Pepper_ he got out of heaven knows where.

"Jeez…I thought that was MY job…" The Riku replica said, walking into the room.

"Putting gum in Vexen's hair?"

"No. Bugging Vexen."

"Wait…I thought you were his trusty follower."

"I've crossed over to the dark side…" Riku replica said with an evil grin. Evil sounding music played.

"…Where did that come from?" Demyx asked, looking at the ceiling.

"What?"

"Nothing. Gotta go!" Demyx said, running out of the room.

"Weird…" In his room, Demyx started packing his bags.

"Going somewhere?" Zexion asked.

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Another world, maybe?"

"…Someone's on a warpath, right?"

"Vexen."

"AGH! G-GET OUT OF HERE, MAN!" Zexion screamed, helping Demyx pack. "Vexen is SCARY when he's mad!"

"Yeah, the Riku replica told me!"

"…Vexen's little follower?"

"He crossed over to the dark side…" Demyx said. Evil sounding music played. Demyx and Zexion looked at the ceiling. "Where is that coming from…?"

"I dunno."

"Oh, well. Tell me when Vexen calms down. Until then, Abyssinia!" Demyx called, running out the door and into a VERY p'oed Vexen. "Yipes! Vexen!"

"Just. WHERE. Do. You. Think. You're. Going?" Vexen said through clenched teeth.

"Uh, oh!" Demyx muttered, jumping up to his feet. "I was, uhhh…"

"Going to hide in another world AGAIN?"

"What, me? Nooo! I would never-pleasedon'tkillme!"

"Come with me." Vexen said, grabbing Demyx by the ear and dragging him down the hall.

"Ow! Hey! Come on! Let go! That hurts! HEY!"

> > > > >

AN:  
JK: Getting dragged down the hall by your ear HURTS! _Dr. Pepper_ RULES! Ah, yes. I took a break from this chapter. (By "I took a break from this chapter", I mean Kitchi.)Me n' Sotto were, ahem, DISCUSSING rather important matters…

Sotto: All that would be censored!

JK: Oh, yes…BIG time. Ah, yes. The evil music was played by, my friend Jeffery!

Jeffery: (With Record Player) Hi!

Sotto: Until the next chapter,

Sotto, JK and Jeffery: Bye, bye!


	11. Xaldin

AN:  
JK: Xaldin's turn…MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Sotto: Umm…JK? Lay off the sugar…

JK: I'm not sugar high, I'm just HIGH!

Sotto: Oh, good Lord…I'd better restrain her…

-Meanwhile, In The Underworld-

Demyx: (Pulls out the Index Cards That Don't Really Exist But Are Still Here Anyway Because Demyx Always Forgets His Missions) Okay, lessee here…Disclaimer: JK doesn't own Kingdom Hearts. All she owns is herself, Kitchi. (Puts the card down) What?

Sora: Excuse me?

Demyx: (Inspects the card closer) Wha…? Aw, shit! This is KITCHI'S handwriting. I new it! They REALLY picked the wrong person to write my mission! Hell, they picked the wrong guy for this mission!

--------

"Vexen's havin' YOU clean his lab? That's odd. You like wrecking the lab." Xaldin said, leaning against the door.

"Shut it, Xal." Demyx muttered.

"And is that Kitchi-Chan's bandana you have tied around your head? That's so cute!"

"Coming from you, that sounds perverted."

"You don't know how to take a complement, do you?" Xaldin asked. Demyx adjusted Kitchi's black bandana so it was tighter fitting.

"I'm going to ignore you."

"Hmph."

"Xal, get out of here before either Vexen finds you, or I start singing."

"No…! I'm leaving!"

"XALDIN!" Vexen yelled. "Demyx is being PUNISHED! What part of that don't you understand? OUT!"

"I was on my way." Xaldin said. He smirked at Demyx on his way out.

"You tell my dad, and I'll kill you." Demyx said, plugging his ears so he didn't have to listen to Vexen's nagging.

"I won't…"

-Target Practice-

"Demyx is WHAT?" Xigbar asked, missing about three targets out of shock.

"Cleaning Vexen's lab. He's not wrecking anything either." Xaldin said.

"I've GOT to see this one." Xigbar said, walking out of the room in a daze.

"Don't use my name!" Xaldin called after him.

-Vexen's Lab, Again-

"Hey, kid." Demyx glanced up and saw Xigbar in the doorway. "Wow, Xaldin was right."

"Hi, Dad." Demyx muttered. "Waitasecond…XALDIN, YOU DUMBASS! I'LL KILL YOU!"

-Xaldin's Room-

Xaldin smirked.

(What's that brat gonna do to me? Hunh?)

-Outside The Castle That Never Was-

"DEMYX! I'LL KILL YOU FOR GLUING MY LANCES TOGETHER WITH GUM!"

-Vexen's Lab-

Demyx smirked as he walked out of the lab.

"Got 'im…"

-------

AN:  
JK: Sorry for the wait. Ah, yes. About the Xigbar/Demyx father/son thing, I wrote a story about that when I was half asleep, and I misplaced it. If I find it, I'll post it. Xigbar's next!


	12. Xigbar

AN:  
JK: There will be more Xigbar/Demyx father/son things in this fic, so get used to it. Xiggy-Kun's turn!

Xigbar: Don't you DARE call me that! (Starts chasing JK with guns)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this escape rope that I'm about to use to get away from Xigbar! Oh, yeah, and I own Kitchi.

-------------

"Xigbar's LATE?" Xemnas asked. "This isn't like him!"

"What's up?" Xigbar asked, walking into the room.

"Ah, Xigbar. I wonder if you knew what Demyx is doing with gum?"

"No, what?" Everyone fell out of their chairs anime style.

"He's putting gum in everyone's hair if they tell him to spit it out. Now, I know you suck at parenting, but you-"

"Ack! Dad! What the hell are you doing? Hey! Stop it!" Demyx yelled. "YOU'RE MESSING UP MY HAIR!"

"Now, why would you do something like that? You know that's not very polite." Xigbar scolded playfully. He had gotten Demyx in a headlock and was now seriously messing up his hair by means of a noogie.

"AIEEE! That HURTS! Owww!"

"C'mon, kid!"

"Owww!"

"Where's your sense of humor now?"

"LET GO OF ME, YOU PSYCHOTIC FREAK!"

"Is that anyway to talk to me?"

"This is child abuse! I'm calling social services!"

"Drama Queen."

"DADDY!"

-Target Practice, Some Hours Later-

"Don't you dare even think about it, Demyx Rozaku Mikado." Xigbar said calmly. Demyx stood still for a moment. He was trying to sneak up on the older Nobody and get some gum in his hair, right in his ponytail holder as well, but Xigbar had apparently heard him.

"How the hell did you do that?" Demyx asked.

"I have good hearing. I had to improve ONE of my senses since SOMEBODY was being careless with some swords!"

"I was six! …And I said I was sorry!"

"Whatever. If you're going to make yourself useful, then YOU can be my target, if you aren't, then go to your room."

"WHAT? I didn't DO anything yet!"

"Yeah, but you tried. Now get goin'. "

"I'm goin' I'm goin'." Demyx sighed.

-Demyx's (And Xigbar's) Room-

"It's not fair!" Demyx complained. "The dude hears me when I try to sneak up on him!"

"I have an idea! Why don't you find some other way to get him back?" Kitchi suggested.

"You glued Xaldin's lances together with gum." Zexion reminded him. "Why can't you do something similar?"

"Yeah! Fill his guns with gum so they backfire!" Axel suggested.

"That would hurt him." Demyx sighed. "We don't want to hurt him."

"You're only scared that he'll-"

"SHUT UP!"

"AH, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sh-Shut up! Wait, I got it!"

-Evening Target Practice, Some Number Of Hours Later-

"Demyx?" Xigbar asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to watch you." Demyx replied.

"Kid, what did ya do? I'm not proteticin' ya from anyone's wrath, ya know."

"I didn't do anything!" Demyx protested angrily. "Jeez!"

"Hey, don't get like that."

"Sorry." Demyx answered. "Hey, Dad?"

"Mmmm…Yeah?" Xigbar asked, reloading his gun.

"Can you stand on the ceiling, please?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you stand on the ceiling, please?" Demyx asked again.

"What for?"

"I just want you to."

"Alright." Xigbar said, jumping on the ceiling, and getting stuck fast in some gum conveniently placed there. "What the…? **_DEMYX ROZAKU MIKADO_**!"

"Yo, dude, just hang out for a minute, and I'll be right back." Demyx promised, then left.

"Alright, but hurry back! All the blood's goin' to my head."

-An Hour Later-

"…That brat's not comin' back, is he?" Xigbar asked the reader.

-------------  
AN:  
JK: Xemnas is next, then more insanity! Oh, yeah, If you answer Xigbar's question out loud, I'll give you some kind of sweet treat. Just tell me what you want, 'kay?


	13. The Long Awaited Xemnas!

AN:

JK: YIKES!!! Sorry! (Hands all the patient readers whatever they want) I told myself since it was Friday the 13th, I'd update one of my old stories involving the Organization, and this is the one I chose! So, TIME FOR MORE BUBBLEGUM!! (Cracks the gum she's chewing)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-------

Xemnas sat at his desk doing paperwork. He sighed as he looked through the complaint box, all saying, 'Demyx put gum in my hair!' Sighing again, the Superior paged for Demyx. A couple minutes later, there was a small, nervous knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"S-Superior-sama?" Demyx whimpered outside.

"Come in, IX." Demyx walked in and sat in the chair opposite Xemnas.

"Y-You…wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes. About the gum…"

-Two-And-A-Half Hours Later-

"And if you continue, I will be forced to…Nocturne, are you listening to me?"

"_You spin me right round, baby_

_Right round_

_Like a record, baby,_

_Right round, round, round…" _Demyx sang, proving that he was stuck in the 80's.

"DEMYX!!" Xemnas roared. Demyx jumped.

"What?"

"Why you…!" Xemnas began. Demyx leaned forward and blew a bubble in Xemnas's face. It exploded all over the Superior's face and got in his hair. "…"

-Later-

Roxas passed the kitchen when he heard two voices inside, one belonging to Xemnas, the other, Saix.

"Ah! Saix! No! It's stuck!"

"Oh! Sorry, Xemnas! Umm…let me try to twist it this way-"

"ACK!"

"Sorry!"

"It's stuck deeper!"

"Ugh…guess we'll have to cut it-"

"GOD, NO!"

"Sorry…but it's the only thing we can-"

THUD!

"What was that?" Saix opened the door and found an unconscious Roxas. He shrugged and got the scissors. He came back in the kitchen and cut the gum out of Xemnas's hair. "There now. All better!" Xemnas looked at his hair. It didn't look different.

"Thank you, Saix." Demyx walked in and grabbed a _Dr. Pepper_.

"That sounded questionable." He said, taking a drink and starting to burp the alphabet. Xemnas and Saix covered their eyes in disgust.

_-----_

AN:

JK: This could be the last update for a while, guys. Sorry. If I get to finishing it, which may take time, it should have maybe 15-20 chapters. Oh, yeah. Those who read _Demyx Finally Gets What He Deserves_ may get one of the jokes, you know, when Xemnas says, "And if you continue, I will be forced to…" Take care, peeps! (Hands readers marshmallow Peeps) The song was _You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)_ by Dead Or Alive. Until next time, JK OUT!!!


End file.
